


Birthday Upset

by SoarHighFox



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of a break in, Modern Jareth, One Shot, Post-Labyrinth, Romance, toy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoarHighFox/pseuds/SoarHighFox
Summary: Sarah is trying to give Toby an amazing birthday; but of course nothing ever goes as planned. Jareth swoops in (literally) to help his precious and get things right. (One-shot) Complete. Fluff and birthday wishes inside!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to start posting my fics on both sites and this was a newer one I've written. My fanfic name is SoahOrange. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written for years and recently pick it up again. I love writing Labyrinth fics! I hope you guys enjoy! I don't have a beta so if you see any glaring errors (I know my worst habit is slipping from past to present tense sometimes and I'm working on that)
> 
> Please leave a review in the comments and tell me what you think!!

Sometimes, just sometimes, Sarah thought about how unfair it was that some parents would be blessed with amazing children; children whose minds and imaginations were so brilliant that it often times caused some distress (and perhaps annoyance to their teachers). But yet show absolutely no interest in their lives as they grew. It was such a shame to just waste away that special sort of intelligence they possessed. 

Sarah watched, peeking her eyes up over her book, and felt a slight twinge of sadness. 

Toby was sitting quietly on the floor, holding Lancelot (previously Sarah's favorite bear) and watching some cartoon Sarah hadn't seen before. His small hands fluffed through Lancelot's fur as he watched, although he did look decidedly bored. She sighed and moved to put the book on the coffee table in front of her. 

Toby's birthday was tomorrow; eight years around the sun and eight years of unstoppable curiosity. There was nothing his interest wasn't piqued at, and there were so few things he didn't want to constantly learn more about. The real issue at hand was her parent's complete and total lack of planning, or even wanting to plan, anything for Toby's birthday. Can you imagine? She shut the door harshly. Eight years old and already your parents are bored of you and just shrug away all the best times in your life? It was as though Karen and Robert just got bored of him once he began talking and thinking a bit more for himself. That, or they simply weren't interested in dealing with someone who's constant questions annoyed, rather than intrigued, them. 

Karen and her father had called suddenly yesterday asking if she wouldn't mind taking Toby for the week because of a vacation they'd bought themselves for Christmas was beginning. Toby wasn't going to be able to join for free because of his age, and Karen and Robert hadn’t felt like spending the extra money to bring him along. 

She'd said yes, partially because it wasn't a real stress to her (not one for being a socialite and since finals were over for the winter), and partially because she really did enjoy spending time with someone who had just as large of an imagination as she did. Age difference regardless, there was a special connection she had with Toby ever since they're adventure through the Labyrinth. 

Admittedly, Sarah did think it odd when he simply came downstairs this morning without hardly a, "Good morning," before plopping down on the floor and turning on the TV (which he did enjoy watching, but normally there was a running commentary from his little self before giving up and heading off to do something involving his toys and the fantasy escapades he could create. 

Probably something to do with spending time in the Labyrinth five years ago, Sarah mused to herself. She tended to read a lot on Fae/Celtic Mythology whenever time permitted, and came up with the conjecture that since Toby had been so young when he was exposed to the magic within the Labyrinth, the magic itself had partially become a part of his mind and imagination. 

Hell, Sarah herself found after that her triumph over the Goblin King had given her not only some humble pie and a worthy push of self-confidence, but that she could see and feel the world and its interactions differently. She could feel the emotions in another person’s words, telling if they were truth or lie, sincere or distracted, manipulative or encouraging. She'd certainly found herself leaving the over-dramatic tendencies behind, and being more careful in the words she used to speak with people. 

Perhaps it was the Labyrinth's influence in my deciding my major, she thought before snapping back to the situation at hand. 

Toby needed to have some sort of birthday celebration. Her apartment was nothing to brag about, and admittedly Toby wasn't one for having many friends. 

"I prefer to talk to my goblins," he'd told her with mischievous smile once. She'd been a bit nervous when he'd told her one day that he still dreamed of the Labyrinth, and the goblins often came to visit him when he was alone in his room. They'd caused quite a ruckus before, but nothing that wasn’t put back together quick enough for Karen to find anything suspicious. When Sarah had caught them the first time, she made it a point to have the tough conversation of "You really can't tell anyone about the Labyrinth and it needs to remain a secret." Surprisingly, Toby seemed to understand and was completely onboard with keeping their friends a secret. 

Sarah had introduced Toby to her Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus and they'd all been in fairly frequent contact with each other (Toby was more inclined to simply play pranks and wrestle with the goblins instead). 

She hadn’t mentioned that while she didn’t call upon the Goblin King to visit through her mirror, she did often find him wandering her dreams. More than just masquerade dances in beautiful gowns. They had talked through their differences as she had grown older, her fears dissipating as he admittedly feeling rejected by her, but held no hate or ill-will towards her. Now though they often just enjoyed the moments together. Sometimes far off places with just each other chatting for company and relaxing, away from reality; other times he’d change the heading of her dreams. Like nightmares, for instance. On more than one occasion she’d started to have a nightmare when suddenly whatever was terrifying her would disappear and he would be in its stead, which when you think about it couldn’t very well be a nightmare with his impeccable dress and confident smirk staring deep into your eyes.

Sarah took a deep breath before stretching and heading into the kitchen to start some lunch for the two of them.

"How does Mac n Cheese with some nuggets sound for lunch?" she asked opening the cabinets and realizing she probably needed to add food shopping to her to-do list. 

"Sure, that's okay," he said quietly, looking at her with a small, uncharacteristically UN-mischievous smile. 

She smiled back and went about getting a pot to start boiling some water and turning the oven on. It wasn't top of the line modern appliances, but they did their job well. She hummed quietly to herself, glancing over at Toby every few minutes. He clicked off the TV when the cartoon was over, shuffled into the kitchen, and clambered upon one of high bar stools to watch her cook. 

"You're being awfully quiet today." He simply shrugged and hugged Lancelot closer his lap. She raised an eyebrow and began pouring the pasta into the bubbling water. 

"Well, what would you like to do for your birthday Toby?" She knew he probably wouldn't ask for much, and certainly would expect even less, but she wanted to try and give him a wonderful day celebrating him. He didn't answer, instead reaching for some of his figurines on the counter and starting to play with them. 

She watched for a moment, unsure of what she could do to give him the birthday he deserved. He was a well-behaved, little genius of a kid (much better than she had been at his age) and she felt a need to spoil him a little. 

"Do you wanna see a movie? Go to the zoo? I know the New York Zoo is very pretty with all the snow that's fallen!" she chimed energetically, trying to see if anything would light up his face a bit more than this quiet Toby. 

"Maybe have the goblins over for a bit?" Ah. Toby’s face perked up more at the mention of the maniacal little creatures. There’s no way he could resist the chance to hang out with his goblins, especially with permission from her. 

She took the pot off the stove, careful of the steam, and drained the pasta in the sink. Adding the rest of the packet ingredients, Toby spoke up, 

“Can we take the goblins to the zoo with us?”

She paused. 

“No.” His face fell, but she quickly recovered. 

“Because I don’t think the animals in the zoo would find the goblins as fascinating as you do,” she laughed, “just think about one of the goblins, perhaps the snake one, trying to prank a slumbering leopard or trying to play with the penguins! Besides, we’ve already seen what they’ll do to a chicken. What if they tried to play dress up with a lion?”

Toby smiled at her words. Perhaps taking the mischief makers into an enclosure with wild beasts wasn’t the best idea. 

“Okay Sarah,” he reached forward for the plate of food she’d set in front of him, the nuggets fresh from the over. 

“And,” he chewed his bite, and thankfully swallowed before continuing, “I think going to the zoo would be nice, oh!” he stopped suddenly, mid-dinosaur nugget. 

“Could we maybe go to the toy shop in that big shopping place? I haven’t been there in AGES,” he said with a dramatic sigh. 

Sarah furrowed her brow thinking. 

“Oh, you mean the one in Times Square?” He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Sure! Do you want to go today or tomorrow?” Toby didn’t answer immediately, giving Sarah some time to finish her own food, and even put the dishes into the dishwasher before he had decided. 

“Can we go to the zoo today and the toy shop tomorrow?” There was a definite hope in his voice Sarah felt more than heard. He spoke as if he was asking for the world, scared that those two things alone would be too much of a stretch to do for his one lonesome birthday. Understandably though. Karen and Robert tended to make a big fuss whenever Toby asked for more than something simple, and something quick that would take him out of their hair. 

Sarah stepped around the counter and kissed the top of his head, ruffling the dark blonde fluff of hair on his head, as wild and unruly as someone else she was fond of. 

“Of course, that sounds like the perfect adventure.” His grin brought tingling warmth throughout her body. Someone so precious looking at her like she’d given him the world. 

“Thank you Sarah, you’re the greatest sister ever!” he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around him in the biggest squeeze he could muster before running off to his makeshift bedroom, normally Sarah’s little library nook. She had invested recently in a nice window couch, plenty big for two, and a perfect bed for Toby when he visited. 

She took a deep breath, and went to her room to change as well. She was going to make sure Toby had the best birthday she could possibly manage today. 

Things did not exactly go according to plan. In fact, Sarah’s now bandaged wrist and ankle, as well as strict orders for severe concussion watch made it very apparent things hadn’t gone as they had hoped. They had taken a taxi home from the clinic and Toby had helped Sarah manage to get back into the apartment just before dinnertime or so. 

Toby was unceasingly forgiving, but Sarah felt upset all the same. Her wrist, though incessantly painful wasn’t the be all end all. But with her ankle, the doctor had said it was a mild hairline fracture. It didn’t need a cast to heal, but there would be no traversing to the zoo, or the toy shop the following day. Toby had said nothing about it, just asking after how Sarah was feeling. But she could feel it. His unsaid disappointment filling her head. 

“I’m so sorry Toby,” she said, almost tears on her face. He smiled gently but simply reassured her it was fine, that he was just happy to be with her instead of at home. 

 

Earlier….

When Sarah and Toby were dressed and ready to embark into the snow covered streets of NYC, there had been a bit more ice on the sidewalks than Sarah had originally anticipated. But it hadn’t seemed like anything beyond a little exciting. They laughed and walked on through a small path in Central Park, well, more like slide through Central Park. Most of the paved paths were iced over so they made a game out of trekking across and sliding their way onward. 

The cold stung her cheeks as Sarah slid gently over a steep(ish) incline, and she nestled her nose further into the soft purple scarf round her neck. The perfect weather, she mused silently. Few people were in the park at the moment, only Toby’s laughter really breaking the silence of the snowfall. 

Her mind drifted as she watched him, he was getting a little too far ahead of her for comfort, but she figured he’d realize it soon enough and wait for her to catch up. 

What’s the Labyrinth like in the winter? Do they have changing seasons the same way we do? Do they have holiday traditions? She paused, look up at the gray, almost blurry sky. A few tiny snowflakes made their landing upon her face, but quickly melted away leaving only a ghost of presence with the cold tingle that always followed melting snow. 

Does Jareth like snow? She wondered and the thought made her smile. He probably looked dashing with snowflakes glistening in his hair and drifting onto this midnight blue jacket. A dust of blush crept up her cheek the longer she thought about him. His platinum hair, as wild as the goblin leader was supposed to be; the piercing mismatched eyes that bore into her soul without words; the perfect lips that either twisted into a displeased sneer, a casual smirk, or the hint of softness she’d only seen traces of before he put the smirk back in place. 

She shook her head, clearing away the albeit welcome, but massively distracting thoughts. Looking ahead, she’d lost sight of Toby, and huffed before picking up her pace to bring her brother back into eyesight. As she rounded a bush she saw Toby talking with one of the carriage drivers, and he was letting Toby sit upon his pretty dapple mare, all glitzed up in holiday gear and some jingle bells. She headed down the slight decline in the path, unaware of the snow-dusted, white barn owl watching her from a distance. 

“Sarah!” Toby called out, the horses ears pricked forward to her acknowledging her presence, “look at how pretty she is!” his voice quieted as she neared, and Toby leaned forward onto the mare, gently brushing his fingers through her mane. 

“Quite the animal person, your brother is,” the owner chuckled softly, helping Toby down after a few minutes. 

“I should say. He seems to have a knack for getting along with creatures of all types,” she said wrapping an arm around him, about to guide him onwards and forwards to the zoo entrance. 

“Shall we keep going?” Sarah asked as Toby eyed the mare, somewhat fascinated it seemed. But before Toby had the chance to respond there was a sound coming that capture all of their attention. It was beginning to become difficult to see through the falling snow, but the sound carried through as though it were coming straight for them. 

Louder. 

A slight metal clang rang as it gained speed. Sarah turned her head into the direction she was certain it was coming. 

RUMBLING. 

FASTER.

MOVE TOBY, she felt his voice break into her mind suddenly, and without a second thought pushed toby as far as she could to her left, hoping being right next to the carriage would leave him out of harm’s way. 

She could see it now, slowed down in her version as a metal cart (A food cart? She thought idly) was barreling straight for her, she tensed and held her ground. So long as no one else got hurt, to her it didn’t matter. 

Not even seconds later and it slammed into her side. She felt the cold metal drive into her wrist where she’d braced for the impact. But the ice underneath her gave way to her foothold and she was on the ground wrestling an inanimate metal box, without much luck. Her leg caught under the wheel, and she felt her ankle being jammed back against itself. 

There was no crack. 

Just the sharp searing pain of one bone driven back into the one above it. 

The cart, effectively on top of her, forced her head back and was knocked against the ground harshly. Her world was spinning for a moment, and she struggled to focus her eyes through the haze of dizziness. Using the icy ground as a solid surface, her head stopped spinning enough to get her bearings she saw Toby and the carriage driver rushing over to her, followed by a couple others in tow. She felt tears welling up at the jolting pain running up her right leg, her wrist all but forgotten as it throbbed in harmony. 

“Miss! Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?” the carriage driver asked as he came up to move the cart off of her. 

“Sarah!!” Toby cried as he got close, sliding some on the ice, but coming over beside her. The other man, presumably the owner, arrived as well, apologizing profusely as his cart hadn’t been parked properly and slid down the path on the ice.

She groaned and, using her good hand, attempted to prop herself into a sitting position, before gasping at the electric zing that coursed her leg as she tried to shift. 

The two men carefully pulled her up and offered to take her to a hospital. She nodded but as soon as she tried to walk, slipped and fell back down onto the ice. Her face, warming as she tried to hold back the few tears escaping, felt a slight relief against the ice. She braced her hand rolled to try and sit up again, blushing and letting out a few, “sorrys” when she realized she’d taken the cabbie and the vendor down with her in the spill. 

A gloved hand reached down to her suddenly, a black leather glove. And a voice as deep and rumbling as the ocean itself followed. 

“Allow me,” he said softly, kneeling beside her and swiftly brushing one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. The other two gentleman said nothing, but simply apologized again before the man began walking away with Sarah in his arms; Toby right at his side. Toby didn’t say anything at the man’s presence, but Sarah did see a mixed look of awe and relief on his face as he walked beside them, unfortunately away from the currently fading zoo entrance. 

The Goblin King didn’t say much, just asked about her pain, and tried to keep her talking having seen her head collide with the ground (twice if you count the fall right after she’d stood). She was doing her best to answer his questions, but it all felt so much like her dreams, she wasn’t certain how awake she was at the moment. 

She could hear Toby talking to him; a tone that made them seem like long-time friends, instead of the man who had kidnapped him as a baby and threatened to turn him into a goblin. But she wasn’t focused on what they were saying. No, she was far more interested in the fae that was in her sight. 

His blonde hair was shorter, still unruly and in his face, but in a sexy rock star way instead of the gravity-defying mane his regal-self wore underground. The angles of his face, so sharp they could cut, and giving the phrase looks could kill an entirely different meaning on his face. And those perfect lips; the ones that haunted some of her darkest, although perhaps most desired, dreams (ones that she’d not even let Jareth have a peek into yet).

Sarah felt comfortable in his arms, lifting her as though she were the lightest thing in the world. 

Must be magic, she thought sleepily, leaning her face into the warm wool coat he was wearing. Toby and Jareth were still speaking, maybe even at her at this point? She wasn’t certain. The warmth that surrounded her as he carried her made her want to shut her eyes, away from the still throbbing leg attached to her, and into the dreams she wished with the Goblin King who was carrying her. 

“Sarah,” he said suddenly, not jostling her, but trying to shake her slightly to keep her focus. 

“I know you want to sleep right now Precious, but I need you to stay awake for me,” he said firmly. 

“You always made too many demands,” she huffed, but replied nonetheless. Toby was silent now. Jareth smiled, there she was. 

“I think as a King it’s fitting for me to make SOME demands, dear one, and I’m most certain that I’m not considered demanding…most days,” he said with a smirk and a glance down at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but felt a small smile playing at her lips. 

“Not from what I hear. We just seem to have your subjects constantly visiting out home when you’re busy, or so they say. I’m sure they don’t have the slightest idea of what they’re talking about,” she remarked casually. He didn’t seem affected by her taunt. 

“Sarah, they’re goblins. They’re practically bred to complain about anything that ISN’T grime, defenestrating chickens, or harassing non-magical beings,” his face turned up into a slight sneer as he spoke, but leveled out again quickly. 

He had stopped moving, she realized now that they were actually standing in the waiting room of an ER, but there was no one waiting aside from them. She glared at him. 

“I’ve never seen an ER this empty.”

Jareth smiled royally at her and winked. 

“And I’ve never considered you the most patient of people,” he said casually, “besides, all the patients that WERE in here and now safely being treated at other areas.”

Sarah huffed and glanced over at Toby who was sitting with (what Sarah assumed to be) a little goblin in disguise, and fiddling with a crystal apparently Jareth had given him. 

“Sure, teleport all the patients out of an ER, easy. Couldn’t just heal this yourself and save us the trouble of this trip?” she asked. It wasn’t the biggest deal, but Sarah was decidedly not a fan of hospitals. 

“Healing magic isn’t something I can just whip up and use unnecessarily Sarah, life-threatening issues I’d jump in without hesitation,” he paused and adjusted his hold on her so that her leg wasn’t resting anything to prevent it from shifting painfully; her wrist was just carefully tucked against her chest. 

“But a minor wrist sprain, and perhaps a slight fracture of the ankle isn’t something you’re wasting away over, I’m sorry,” he said with humor playing into his features, and carried her to the check-in counter.

Present…

Jareth came back with his two favorite Williams, helping Sarah trek back up to her apartment. The little goblin, Hiccot he was called, came with them and focused on playing with Toby as they entered Sarah’s home so Jareth could focus on getting her to rest. 

As she sat on her bed, listening to her brother play make-believe with Hiccot, she studied the regal fae peering out her window at the falling snow. 

“I should probably order some take-out for Toby since I doubt I’ll get much cooking done tonight,” she mumbled shifting her gaze from his enticing form. He turned back to her, coming to sit next to her on the bed, and crossed his leg. 

Sarah’s cheeks warmed under his eyes, not used to being stared at in such an intense manner.

“How come you were in the park? Not that I’m ungrateful,” she asked, trying to break some of the silence. He didn’t look away as he answered her. 

“I was watching you and Toby head towards the zoo.” 

She raised an eyebrow. 

“But why were you in New York at all? Don’t you have a busy life in the Underground?”

He took a deep breath, looking away completely then, and began to readjust his immaculate gloves.  
“Just checking in Sarah. I like to pop in from time to time and see how the Labyrinth’s Champion and her baby brother are coping in the realm of mortals,” he replied. His confident smirk in place. 

She tried to think of a snarky reply at learning he was casually watching her whenever he pleased, but the combination of today’s events and the pain killers being used to manage was suddenly leaving her very drained and aching to fall asleep. 

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you came when you did. I’ve missed you,” she said softly. His eyes, and smirk, softened as he heard her confess to him. But he said nothing in reply. 

Changing the subject abruptly she politely asked Jareth if he would bring her her purse, and whatever take-out menu Toby wanted to choose from so she could order dinner. Toby came into the room with Jareth, bringing his favorite Italian menu and sat on the empty space next to Sarah as she ordered. Unsure about Jareth’s (or Hiccot’s if he was remaining) tastes she order a family meal pack that came with enough variety to hopefully given them something pleasing to eat. Food on its way, and Sarah a bit more relaxed her eyelids dropped heavily. 

“Come on Hiccot!” Toby called enthusiastically, running back into the living room, “We have to defeat the harpy so we can get the potion to purify the water!” Hiccot grinned toothily about to bound after the young master when Jareth cleared his throat and gave a pointed look at the goblin. 

“Oh, thanks you Lady Sarah for foods and funs!” he cheered and bowed before scrambling after Toby in excitement to continue their game.

Jareth huffed, but said nothing, accepting that that was probably the most gratitude he was going to get out of the young goblin. He moved to sit next to the rapidly snoozing woman on the bed. Sarah’s eyes blinked languidly, and Jareth could see she wouldn’t be conscious much longer. He wrapped his arm around her exhausted form and pulled her gently against him; she didn’t fight his hold, rather happily sighed and turned to snuggle against his warm chest. 

“Sleep Sarah mine, I’ll look after Toby,” he said, softly pressing his lips to her forehead. He wasn’t expecting her sleepy reply.

“Will you still be there in my dreams?” 

He smiled, running his gloved fingers through her chocolate locks. 

“Always, precious.”

 

Sarah didn’t sleep for more than a few hours before her pains meds were wearing off and her incessant ankle woke her. The room was dark, and she it’s only occupant currently. The clock read 10:00pm next to her but sounds from the living room drifted to her ears. She heard a quiet rumbling chuckle followed by Toby describing some sort of incredible adventure story he’d created with the great King.  
She smiled fondly and slowly sat up, taking great care with her wrist still wrapped. Her meds were on her nightstand, but she was lacking any water to take them. Well, it wasn’t necessary to bother them with getting something as simple as water. Her bathroom wasn’t far away, and there was more than enough furniture for her to hop along carefully to get some. With deliberate care she eased herself off her bed and leaned her weight into her hands and she quietly struggled to the bathroom. She almost lost her grip on the door frame into the bathroom, but took a deep breath to steady herself and managed to grab the bathroom counter shortly after.  
Her arms shook a little from the exertion; not having eaten in quite some time and the unfamiliar weight distribution as she pulled herself along was a bit taxing. 

Her ankle pulsed suddenly and she bit her lip to hold in a whimper. She sighed heavily and shifted so her ankle was just barely touching the floor and filled her cup before now trekking back towards her bed, now doing so one-handed. Over half way there, and trembling, she fumbled on her vanity chair and ended up taking a slight tumble onto the floor (her water thankfully sitting atop the vanity and not currently splashed all over her). Sarah didn’t land on her ankle, but did use her sprained wrist to break her fall. It wasn’t an overwhelming pain, but there was a sharp enough jarring sensation that a few tears sprang to her eyes. 

She heard movement towards her door and a soft glow enveloped the room as her bedroom door opened. His regal shadow moved quickly towards her, thankfully no toby in sight so her embarrassment was limited to his royal highness. 

Because that’s not bad enough, she thought to herself as he approached, the door shut behind him. The room was softly lit suddenly as her bedside lamp turn on, she assumed Jareth had just used magic on it since he was still moving towards her. 

“Precious,” he said quietly as he leaned down to be eye level with her, “might I ask as to why you’ve decided to end up on the floor?” he asked, his voice amused. 

“I needed something to take the pain meds, but the water was in the bathroom, and I thought I could manage on my own so I wouldn’t have to disturb you,” she explained as Jareth offered her a hand. Jareth smirked at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling as well. 

“It’s not a bother to care for you Sarah,” he aided her hopping back to bed, grabbing the water and bringing it within reach. 

“Quite the opposite,” he mumbled as an after-thought. 

There was a comfortable silence as she reached over to take her meds now that the incessant throbbing was back at the forefront of her mind. Once she was settled, Jareth stepped out for a moment to bring her some of the delightful Italian cuisine she’d ordered for all of them earlier that evening. Eating until she was full, Jareth took her plate as she finished and set aside. 

Settled and fed, Sarah asked about Toby and was assured he was hopping into bed as they spoke. She extended her thanks to him, but he merely nodded and said nothing. A moment later there was a soft knock at the door and Sarah called for them to enter. Hiccot trotted in, bowing politely before the Goblin King before glancing at Sarah. 

“Lil’ master Toby is sleeps now. Says loves you and feels better if you please,” Hiccot smiled before looking at Jareth as if awaiting further instruction.  
“Thank you Hiccot, you may return home now. Please make sure the rest of them haven’t desecrated my throne,” he added with a line of tension running through his voice. Hiccot bowed and suddenly disappeared in a puff of glittery dust. 

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, curious. 

“Something got you on edge Goblin King?” she asked teasing slightly, but hoping he wouldn’t have to leave to attend the probably numerous royal duties he was neglecting in order to be there with her. Didn’t time pass differently in the Underground? How long had he been gone from his realm? Her brow furrowed as the thoughts passed subconsciously changing the tone of her conversation to a bit more serious than she intended. 

“No love, just that I need someone to check up on how things are running since I’m not there. Hiccot has my trust to report back to me if anything is pressing and needs to be resolved immediately. That and leave goblins without someone in charge for a few days and it’ll all go to their heads,” He replied. 

Sarah patted the open spot beside her, motioning him to join her since he seemed to be fine with sticking around for now. 

He did and once she was contentedly settled against him she began asking him idle questions about the Labyrinth; how her friends were; if he actually enjoyed snow (he chuckled and replied he did indeed enjoy watching the snow fall and making mischief with the goblins in it during the winters). 

Her mind drifted as Jareth was recalling a specific time about a snowball contest, thinking about how she could possibly make up Toby’s birthday to him. It was tomorrow and with her ankle as is, she figured trying to go out to the busy toy shop tomorrow wasn’t going to be a plausible idea. Too many people, too slow to keep up with the excited boy; it just wasn’t going to go well if she managed to get there at all. 

“Sarah,” she heard his voice, smiling at the soft emotion that came with how he pronounced her name.  
“Sorry,” she said a slight shake of her head, “I was distracted about what to do for Toby now that I’ve a bum foot and can’t take him anywhere.” 

A snort. 

What? He snorted at her? That certainly wasn’t the response she had been expecting. She frowned and looked up at his arrogant sneer. 

“Precious,” He removed on of his hands from where he was holding her, and with a flick of his wrist conjured a crystal, gently rolling it around his hand. Sarah watched, partially entranced. She hadn’t seen him manipulate those fragile crystals since back when she ran the Labyrinth. It was so peaceful, watching him almost caress the small sphere over his hands with an elegant and practiced ease. 

He smirked as he watched her enthrallment with his magic but mere pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply her gentle, sunshine-like scent before pressing a kiss against her. 

“Sarah mine, you have the heart of the Goblin King wrapped around your finger,” he whispered by her ear; she shivered at the feel of his breath on his sensitive skin (which didn’t go unnoticed by him). 

“and you’re seriously contemplating what you can possibly do to make your dear baby brother’s birthday better?” he paused and left a kiss against the back of her ear. 

Sarah felt the blush color her cheeks at the sensations he was sending through her. But chewed over his words as silence fell between them again. His hand, the crystal gone, traced up and down lazy patterns on her arm as he watched her think. But Sarah knew wishes had a cost, hence she’d avoided any wording regarding them since her last trip through the Underground. 

“But what do you want in return? You and I both know all wishes come with a cost.” He grinned though she couldn’t see him from where she was laying against him. 

“Depends on the wish, precious. But I promise nothing permanent. I’m not going to turn you into a goblin and live in the Labyrinth forever,” he said with a chuckle. 

Sarah weighed her options carefully, but it wasn’t even a contest she knew she was going to ask him for a wish. And she knew whatever he asked for in return she’d freely give him. Her mind idly wandered to her final words all those years ago, and smiled when she realized (quite some time ago) he did indeed have power over her, and she felt damn well pleased that he did. She’d never met anyone since her time with him (or her dreams) that compared, even for a moment, to the devious Goblin King she’d fallen for when she was younger. 

“Nothing? No wish at all?” he pressed when she’d been silent for so long he momentarily wondered if she was asleep again. 

“Nothing? Nothing? Tra la la?” she replied with a grin, turning to wrap her arm across him, listening to Jareth’s heartbeat. She felt rather than heard his chuckle. 

“I wish…” she paused thinking carefully over her words. He stilled beside her, almost holding his breath as she worked out her wish. She bit her lip in contemplation. 

“I wish the Goblin King would take my brother to the toy shop, with his favorite goblin friends, right now,” she sat up looking into his eyes as she said it. He grinned at her, sharp white teeth, as he brushed the side of her face. 

“Your wish is my command, Sarah mine.”

 

If there was one thing that would never cease to surprise her, it was how unbelievably considerate either Jareth (or perhaps his magic?) was when it came to wishes. 

Toby was fully awake, and clothed and standing with a hoard of goblins or different sizes and shapes. But more than that, the entire shop was empty, and it looked as through the windows were blocked from letting outside people see in. The store was immense; four floors of all types of toys and goodies perfect for a young boy and his goblins to ransack. Not even a minute passed before Toby led his brigade of goblins on chase through the store. 

Sarah was smiling as she watched Toby’s face light up with pure joy as he ran back and forth playing more with the goblins than the actual toys. Jareth was currently carrying her, walking towards a random stool and set her upon it gently. He hadn’t needed to bring her along, she realized, but was grateful he was willing to bring her along so she could see how happy Toby was. 

Jareth stood over her suddenly, her nose keenly aware of the scent of leather, spice, and something she can only describe as magic. She was vaguely aware his appearance changed back to his normal regalia after she’d made the wish. Perhaps his magic needed to be more focused and therefore he let go of the glamour he used to fit in around NYC? 

“Payment time precious,” he said, bringing her attention back to him. She met his gaze, unafraid of him.  
“Can I simply start a tab?” she asked with such a straight face, the king couldn’t hold back the bellowing laugh that escaped him. Sarah smiled and leaned back against her good wrist.

“No love, I don’t think I could manage to start a tab on your wishes, though the thought might be prudent to consider,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind 

“What do you want then?” she asked, genuinely unsure as to what she could offer as payment. 

He leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Mm, Sarah I want so much from you I wouldn’t know how to ask for just one thing,” he answered with a strange growl in his voice. She felt a heat flush through her body at his words and brought a hand to the back of his head. 

“I want your mind, love” he said pressing a kiss into her forehead. 

“I want your incredible, resilient strength,” he kissed her damaged wrist. Her heart sped at the action.  
“Precious, I want your absolutely generous heart,” he leaned forward trailing kisses up Sarah’s jaw edging into the corner of her mouth. 

She closed her eyes, reveling in the generous attention he was bestowing on her. As she waited, practically holding her breath for him to speak, her hand tightened in his hair. 

“I want to see, perhaps even touch, your untamable, absolutely stunning soul,” he whispered against her lips, his fingers gently turning her chin up to him. Before he had the chance to kiss her, Sarah’s hand pulled his lips towards hers, unable to wait any longer. 

It was a spark she’d never felt course through her body at the touch of his lips to hers. Jareth’s hand tightened its hold on her chin as his lips became far more insistent against hers, not wanting to be left behind in her sudden urge for dominance in this kiss. The electricity buzzing through her apparently wasn’t a one sided feeling; his warm lips molded against hers, matching her rhythm without even trying. He groaned softly as she ran her already tangled hand through his wild mane. She wanted more, her stomach twisting with a pang of want; she needed to be closer to him. Instead though, she found all too soon Jareth was pulling away from her with soft, sweet pecks against her lips as she caught he breath. 

Sarah looked up with passion hungry eyes, and was met with an equal, startling gaze from the king in front of her. But before she asked why they couldn’t continue their suddenly exciting exploration, he put a finger to his lips and glanced over his shoulder to see Toby walking towards them, with a little goblin on his shoulder, and a stuffed dragon in his hands. 

She blushed, pulling back from Jareth some as he smirked but moved to allow room for Toby. The boy didn’t seem to take notice of his sister and the Goblin King’s strange behavior (or if he did was exceedingly polite in not making mention of it). 

“How about this for a birthday Toby?” she asked, ruffling his hair. He beamed at her, and came over wrapping his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. 

“It’s perfect Sarah, I love you so much,” he said giving her a big squeeze. The little goblin on his shoulder hopped over to Sarah’s and gave her a tiny hug to her head before rushing back to Toby’s shoulder. Sarah was about to ask him about the toys he wanted to keep when he suddenly turned to Jareth and gave a little bow (She was impressed; she’d never seen him bow before). 

“Thank you Goblin King for giving me an amazing birthday,” he said standing back up, “and for letting me play with all my goblin friends.”

Jareth nodded towards him. 

“You’re very welcome young Toby.”

He shuffled awkwardly before rushing forward and wrapping his arounds around Jareth’s waist in a hug. 

“And thank you for loving my sister so much,” he said quietly before pulling back and skedaddling as quick as he could with a few goblins in tow off to another section he had yet to explore. 

Sarah was certain now that she must have spent the majority of this wish trip blushing beyond all reason. The king smiled a devilish smile towards her. 

“I could never love anyone else,” he said looking at her. 

He moved closer to her again, smiling as he heard Toby shout out through the store that a game of hide and seek was about to begin with all the goblins. Sarah chuckled as she watched all the goblins run around in chaos finding somewhere to hide away. 

The chaos subsided and there was an eerie quietness as toby began his trek at the top floor of the store to find his hidden friends. 

“Don’t I still have to give you something for payment?” Sarah asked as Jareth conjured a crystal and dropped it down on the floor next to Sarah and suddenly she was sitting on a very comfortable love seat with Jareth seated next to her. 

“Oh Precious, you gave me your payment. I have no doubt it was freely given,” he replied with a confident smirk. She said nothing, but smiled and found her good hand intertwined with his. They quietly watched as Toby slowly found more and more of the hidden goblins, only a few remaining that were leaving him quite stumped. Sarah’s eyes narrowed in concentration as she thought back over the last 24 hours, contemplating how they might affect her (and Toby’s) world after they decided it was time to head home. Soon he would be back with her rather disinterested parents; she would be back to work and her dull routine waiting for her dreams at night; and they bother would be constantly dreaming and wanting for the Underground they were so enchantingly connected to. 

Sarah broke the silence. 

“Jareth,” he looked towards her, “What happens when someone gets wished away to the Underground?” His eyes muddled with confusion. “I mean the children who don’t get runners that win, or those who choose their dreams instead.” 

“Ah,” his thumb traced idly over the back of her hand. 

“Depends on the child really,” he was trying to decide how best describe the will of the Labyrinth in regards to the taken children. 

“For healthy ones, we try and seek out fae or other more…human related creatures, for lack of a better term, and have them adopted. Then they’re raised as fae children, and generally taken on the same characteristics as fae who are born within the Underground.” She nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue. 

“For unwanted children who are perhaps…different? Need either very special care or we know there’s little to do for them but allow them to have happy lives? They get chosen by the Labyrinth when they’re wished away. Some, the Labyrinth might deem perfect little goblins, others are sent to specialized fae homes equipped to deal with more challenging babes,” he explained. The King watched as Sarah’s eyes clouded slightly as she processed the information. 

“But what happens to the families Aboveground?” she prodded on. He met her eyes and said carefully, 

“No precious, they forget they ever existed in the first place. No memory, or recollection, nothing to stir it up later and bring about guilt,” he muttered the last piece and she wondered if that had been a point of contention previously. Did Jareth actually meet with the Labyrinth and review rules with it? Was there a court for it? There was so much to understand about the Underground, and she suddenly found herself stirred with curiosity about learning all that she could about it. 

“What’s on your mind Sarah? Planning on wishing another child to me?” he chimed jokingly. But she ignored his comment and continued almost before he had finished speaking. 

“What about adults?” His smile fell slightly as he listened to her. 

“Sarah, what are you hinting at?” 

She chewed her lip nervously, carefully watching his face to judge his reactions. 

“What would happen if I asked for myself and Toby to be send to the Underground?” she chose her words carefully, making sure nothing could misinterpreted while they were just talking about ideas, and not actually jumping to wishes. 

He was silent, and still. Still enough that she couldn’t bring her nervous gaze to look him in the eye until she felt a gloved finger pull her face up towards him. 

“Then a daresay precious you’d make me the happiest fae in all the Underground. For if you did wish yourself, and of course your brother away to me, I’d ask for you to be my Queen in return,” he’d barely finished his sentence before his lips were on hers again, ignoring the ruckus as Toby celebrated his success at finding the last hidden goblin, which happened to be little Hiccot.

He felt her pull away though and pulled back enough to study her face. 

“And my family?” she asked, seeking the reaffirmation he’d just supplied minutes ago.

“You and Toby would be gone from their memories, Sarah mine,” he reassured brushing his fingers through her hair as she glanced up at Toby, then back at the Goblin King she’d found her heart to be ever so fond of. She couldn’t imagine Toby being truly upset with her if she decided to wish them away. He might be distraught at first, but she was certain he’d be much more inclined to live out his adventures in the Underground with his friends than just enjoy the stories he could create. 

She looked up into his mismatched eyes, and felt rush of happiness at the wish she was about to make; the person she was ready to spend the rest of her days with; and the chances Toby would have to revel in his imagination and the care of the kingdom of who was already so very fond of him. 

Jareth’s eyes widened as he felt the pull of a call that was about to happen, but he knew exactly where it would be and held on to her hand more tightly then before. 

Her heart sped, but now it was time. 

“I wish the Gobling King would come and take my brother and I away…,” she leaned forward against him, as she felt a swirl of magic envelope them,

“Right now.”

 

The toy shop was left in utter chaos.


End file.
